Switch Precure
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Oneshot of what could easily be adapted by Toei as an actual installment into the Precure franchise. Created to discredit the accusation I could not write a Precure story suitable for children.


This is a one shot. There will be no episode 2 or 3 or whatever. This exists solely because people urged me to write it based on a plot I created to show I am capable of producing a plot superior to those of Toei.

Switch Precure

Episode 1 – Miracle born under the stars! Cure Starshine!

A ruined landscape, toppled sky scrapers, futuristic technology, lots of poor and desperate looking people with dark purple skin. They are clad in rags and just loom about at corners and walls, their home destroyed. Not one of them shows their face. That is the face of Ruin, a land that was once beautiful but fell to decadence and arrogance and is now nearing it's demise.

"Lord Destroy, we have finally found a place that will serve our purpose. A small rift that connects us to a place on Earth called "Kiboki City". The rift will only tolerate one of us at a time and we run in danger of destroying it by sending more than one of us through." A nameless grunt like many other knelt before his lord, his face and body hidden under brown rags, his voice rough.

"Begin with the exchange immediately." The grunt replied with a quick groan of acknowledgment and walked away. Destroy was a man of enormous size, easily four meters tall, muscular. Short and rough black hair accompanied by a mighty black beard on his face, he was the very embodiment of one's imagination of a evil emperor. "Earth... There is nothing we can do. Our only hope is to replace those unfortunate enough to live in this Kiboki City. We shall survive. I will make sure of this. And nothing will stand in my way. Meras! Lilac! Ruby!" He called for his three subordinates.

Three women appeared, one with sparkling blue hair, one with short green hair and one with a bob cut and crimson red hair, each of them with eye colors to match their hair. "Meras, you will be the first to head to this Kiboki town. Good luck."

The woman with green hair stepped beyond the other two and knelt down. "I feel honored, sire!" Her voice was rough but emitted incredible strength and loyalty. Nothing could shake her belief that Destroy would lead them to salvation.

=== Scene Break ===

Kiboki Town. An otherwise normal town, it was different from it's neighbors because of it's incredible education faculties. A monstrous complex that combined together Elementary School, Middle School, High School and University all into one, with even more graduation programs for university graduates. A holy grail of learning and education, not only top athletes but also top students filled the streets on their daily walk to start another day of school.

"Honoaira? Who's that?" Two girls were walking a fair bit behind someone that was deeply absorbed into a novel while walking and yet managing to not hit a single other person. "She's our years super star, don't you know? From Class 2-A. Tall, long golden hair, silver eyes, she's from a rich family, a real lady! Her grades are the best in the entire school and she's a decent athlete to boot. I hear she gets three confessions a month!"

"Three is exaggerated. I only get about two. Good morning." Said Honoaira walked right past the girls, greeting both of them with a smile. She caught up to another girl who had blazing red hair, split into twin-tails on her back. "Scaring the freshmen again Miyuki?"

"Don't be silly Kagura." Miyuki smiled gently.

"Honoaira Miyuki and Yamizawa Kagura. The top student and the legendary super talent troublemaker." The two girls were taken aback by Honoaira's surprise. "I heard of Yamizawa... she's doing odd jobs for every club on campus, right? From helping out teachers over searching for lost stuff, she's the one-man jack of all trades club. A real savior."

"I can hear ya!" Kagura turned around and waved the two girls, who blushed and ran away. "The freshmen this year are kind of cute. We're both pretty famous I guess."

"I think you're more infamous than famous, Kagura." Honoaira smiled and dodged someone that stood in the middle of the street, just before they reached the school gates. "See you later." The two split up, being in different classes and grades.

=== Scene Break ===

As part of the literature club, Honoaira spent most of her afternoons in tranquility on the roof of the middle school. There was something special about the air and the atmosphere up there. A number of clubs were having their own activities down on the ground. Occasionally, Miyuki peeked down to see if Kagura was helping out one of them. "Honoaira, how did you and Yamizawa become such good friends?" The one question she heard almost every day. And her answer was always the same.

"I had just started here as a freshmen when a guy from a grade above me asked me out and refused to accept I turned him down. He grabbed me and tried to make me reconsider. Kagura appeared out of nowhere and spin kicked him right through the door. Ever since then, we've been really good friends."

"She spin kicked him? That's really scary..." Was the usual reaction to her story.

"She's not violent at all. But her temper boils over when a guy tries to force a girl to do something she doesn't want. I guess that's the reason that none of the guys dare to approach her." Miyuki finished her story with a smile. "Although she's already in her third year and going to the high school here next year, she's barely passing her tests. She gets too caught up in other people's business." Miyuki sighed.

Looking down, she witnessed something odd. One of the star players from the college soccer team was acting up and having a really loud argument with the captain and the trainer. She couldn't hear them from where she was. "Weird... he's such a composed and calm guy usually... what's wrong with him?"

And then it happened. An incredible noise, like a computer hung itself and was giving off one constant beep that never ended pierced her ears. The sky looked grained, the entire world looked grainy as if there was static. Her ear's and head were hurting.

And then it was over. Looking down, there was no sign of the argument. The guy was laughing and everyone was playing. "What... was that? Did I just imagine it?" Looking up into the sky, the sun was shining brightly. The wind was gentle as before. There was nothing odd about the world at all.

The chime rang and Honoaira got ready to leave and get home. "Ah... I wanted to finish this novel before I get home... Guess I'll have to do homework first." As a diligent student, she always finished her homework. "Hate homework..." That didn't change the fact she didn't like it at all.

=== Scene Break ===

"I need to go and pick up something from my parents place first. I'll walk with you up to the train station." Kagura was exhausted.

"Don't you think it's odd to call it your 'parents place' Kagura? I mean... yes.. you are kind of a permanent guest in our Inn, but I've never heard of a middle school girl living in an Inn just because it's more comfortable."

"Don't sweat the small stuff. And who cares? It costs me less to stay at your place than come from my parents place every day with the train. Man, train fee's are expensive. It really helps your Mom and Dad give me a discount too." Kagura pulled a sandwich from her bag and started eating while the two of them walked.

"They only do that because you do even more work than I do around the Inn... really, some of our guests think you're my parents daughter and not me." Miyuki grinned as Kagura blushed.

And there it was again. The area went grainy, the sky was grainy and the horrible beeping noise was hurting her ears. And this time, she wasn't the only one to notice it. She didn't imagine it. Kagura was writhing in pain as well. It stopped after a few seconds, leaving the two girls horrified. "What the heck... was that?" Kagura looked at Miyuki.

"This is the second time I felt this." Miyuki was a lot more composed than her friend. "And I expected as much to see **him** here." The golden haired girl pointed at a guy in his college years that walked into a side alley.

"Let's follow him!" Taking Kagura's hand, Miyuki pulled her towards the alley. But there was nothing there. No sign of anyone going in there. And it was a dead end to boot.

"What... how did he get out of here?" Kagura looked around and above but there was no way a normal human could have escaped that quickly. "And what did you mean you expected him to be here?"

"This guy is a really composed and gentle person. I met him once when I was reading near the soccer field. He was arguing with his teammates earlier today. That's when I experienced the grain and the beeping. Nobody on the team seemed to notice or remember. It was as if I just imagined it." Miyuki explained briefly.

"I love a good mystery story, but this is just creepy. If you're making fun of me, I'm not amused. You know I can't handle horror stuff. If this is one of these 'tell three more friends or you're gonna die in a week' things, I'll whack you!" Kagura was really bad with horror stuff.

"I'm serious. You know I don't tease you with stuff you're bad with. But this scares me too. How can someone just vanish like that?"

"Let's get back. This place gives me the creeps." Kagura walked off, Miyuki following right after her. None of the two noticed the pair of glowing yellow eyes in a dark corner of the alley as they left.

=== Scene Break ===

"Lord Destroy, we have successfully implanted Meras seed into a human on the other side. There are side effects of her seed affecting the individual before it fully blooms, but we're able to repair the damage caused by the effect. The people won't even notice." One of the researchers knelt behind Destroy.

"Excellent. Lilac, you will be the next one to go. I have a bad feeling about this. It is going too smoothly. In the depths of our archives are records of some legendary warriors of the past that once worked with us to repel an evil invasion. I fear that they might act against us this time." His orders absolute, the woman with blue hair nodded and vanished together with the researcher.

"Are you talking about the Precure, my lord?"

"You're well informed. You're not without reason called the Crimson Ruby of Intelligence among our people. Aeons have passed but there is no telling those warriors would not return. It could foil our plans. I want you three on Earth just in case they return."

"Trust in us as you always have, my lord. We will not disappoint you." Ruby knelt and showed a malicious grin on her face.

=== Scene Break ===

"I asked around but nobody noticed anything. It's just us two." Kagura joined Miyuki at lunch break, the two of them on a bench near the fields. "What do we do? Ignore it? I'm all for ignoring it. Let's just ignore it, okay?"

"Jeez, if I told people the mighty Kagura was so afraid of this, they'd declare me insane. I can't just ignore this. There is something really weird about the guy. Just look at him. He's different from yesterday. His hair is longer, even his body build changed slightly."

"Now that you say it... Why isn't anyone saying something?"

"Because only we notice. I bet this has to do with the grain and the beeping noise. Let's follow him again after school."

"Are you serious Miyuki? I don't want to... but I know you're going to go anyway and I can't let you do this alone. What if he gets violent, who would protect you?"

"I knew I could count on you, Scaredy Kagura." Miyuki had her eyes fixated on the soccer player. "Let's meet at the gate after school and wait."

"You're gonna treat me to a parfait or something for this Miyu."

"After we find out what's going on here."

=== Scene Break ===

"I can't believe we're really doing this. Stalking is a crime, you know? This is really bad!" Kagura whispered to her friend while they followed the suspect down the same way as the day before.

"Be quiet. We're not stalking him. We're trying to uncover what is going on with him. He might be in danger or someone is impersonating him. That wouldn't explain why nobody notices though... "

"We'll see in a bit. There, he's going into the alley again." The two girls ran after him, finding the alley deserted once again.

"Just how does he do this?"

"No human can just vanish like that." Kagura walked around, searching every corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a hidden passageway. That's the only way he got out of here."

Out of a shadowy corner, a long thick, purple colored arm extended and grabbed Kagura by her throat, lifting her up into the air. "You annoying little girls... you just couldn't leave me be. I don't know how you notice me, but I'll get rid of you before you multiply any further." The soccer player moved out of the shadows, his skin completely purple, his voice distorted slightly, his arm much too thick and long for his body.

Kagura was trying to get free but in the end totally powerless. Miyuki dropped her bag, watching in terror. "M... Monster..."

"Now that's not nice to say. I might not look the part right now, but I am Meras, one of the three jewels of Ruin, one of lord Destroys personal servants. Remember the name. It's the last one you'll ever hear. Seed of Ruin, release!"

He body that Meras occupied was pulsing heavily before it was consumed by a dark sphere, dropping Kagura on the ground, unconscious. What emerged from the dark sphere looked only vaguely like a human and more like a demon. Horns on his head, four meters tall, muscular like a body builder and teeth like a shark, he or she was truly more like a monster.

The thing reached out to grab Miyuki, to silence her once and for all when a shinning sphere light appeared right in front of the golden haired girl. "If you want to live, take my power!"

Miyuki, though scared, didn't hesitate a single second and reached out to the light. What she grabbed looked like some kind of device. White with gold adornments, it was a squarish object, a small screen in the middle with a thin port on the upper side.

"This light... what is going on..." Meras stumbled back, blinded by the sudden brightness, covering her face with her massive arm.

"Imagine the shape of your soul, and say 'Soul Card', then run the card that appears in your hand through the device saying 'Switch, Precure!' Hurry, my power won't last!"

Miyuki stood tall, stretched out her hand to the sky. "Soul Card!"

A shining golden light shot right out of her chest, flew high into the sky, only to come back and manifest into her hand as a golden card, mysterious symbols written on it. "Switch, Precure!"

She was taken by a power she didn't think possible. The space around her was transformed into a golden sphere. Her clothes disintegrating, she slowly spun around herself, her arms directed at the sky. Dozens of stars started to stick to her arms, forming golden gloves.

Lowering her arms, she crossed them in front of her chest, lifting one of her legs just slightly. Again, stars stuck to her legs and formed tight-high golden boots with black lines running vertically down the front and the back.

Stretching out her arms to her sides, a black chest piece appeared on her skin, a single big star right above her belly button. A short skirt, black with golden lines running through it followed.

Her arms crossed in front of her and stretched out, her hair gained a huge black line right in the middle.

"The miracle born from the Night Sky, Cure Starshine!"


End file.
